


You can't out-pun him

by SoJazzy



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Other, Prepare for some puns, Sleep is for the weak!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8648224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoJazzy/pseuds/SoJazzy
Summary: Sometimes in a conversation, Brock doesn't reply an actual answer, he replies with a pun.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Howling_Moonie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howling_Moonie/gifts).



Brian was a bit worried when Brock had not arrived to school yesterday. We're talking about Brock here, the boy who kept his attendance in check and there had to be a really good reason why he didn't go. So Brian was glad when he came in today.  
"Brock, any reason you weren't here yesterday?," Mrs. Buneh questioned, although she really didn't care she was sure his reason was good as the teen hated missing school.  
"I accidentally swallowed some food coloring yesterday, the doctor says I'm okay, but I feel like I've dyed a little on the inside," was Brock's answer. The teacher smiled, and students either laughed or groaned.  
(Brock's dad had a cousin who died and they went to the funeral, Brock barely knew this cousin but went anyway because he didn't want to seem rude).

☆☆☆☆☆☆Magical Time Skip☆☆☆☆☆☆

Brock faked a frown as Craig told him a pretty decent pun about Macaws, attempting to out pun him. Brian sat down next to him and asked what was going on. "Craig is trying to out pun me with bird puns, but he doesn't know that toucan (a tropical bird) play this game." Well, Brian's question was sorta answered, and Brock got a ,"Fuck you," from Mini.  
"You and these puns Brock, there must be something going on in that brain of yours," Mini chuckled. "Well, I was thinking about getting a brain transplant, but I -giggle- changed my mind." Brock struggled to contain his laugher. "I am three hundred fucking percent done with you," Brian grimaced.

☆☆☆☆☆☆On the walk to Brian's house☆☆☆☆☆☆

"Brian, did you sit on a pile of sugar?," Brock asked.  
Oh god, "No, why?" Brian prepared himself. "Because you have a pretty sweet ass."

Silence... time for another.

"Why did the chicken cross the road?"

"Fuckin hell, Brock, why?"

"To get to the idiots house" That didn't make alot of sense...

"Knock knock"

"Who the FUCK is there, Brock"

"The chicken"

Brock changed course going in the direction of his house with Brian hot on his tail.

"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE BROCK YOU FUCK"


End file.
